The real sakura haruno
by mermer.rodney
Summary: Will the boys find out who their new teammate really is and will they fall for. Read this to find out


Why are we meeting with the other schools again tezuka, ryoma said lazily. Because we all have to join together if we want to beat those high schoolers, we also have to meet our new teammate tezuka answered. They finally met up with all the middle schools even though they were late. Koshiemae! Toyama the little red head said. So where this new teammate I hear u guys are having pupina, niō said. He should be arriving soon Nya, eiji answered.

 _flashback_

 _sakura how can u leave when u are a girl u can't play tennis it's against the haruno clan u know you'll get killed for that right, sakura solder sister pakura told her, ur also leaving at a critical time I mean u haven't even seen ur parents or younger sister grave not to Metin his do u even think that u could love tennis if u can't love anyone, pakura explained. I don't care if they kill_ me _I won't be going as a girl anyway, and don't call me sakura haruno anymore call me tensei hikaru sayonara tell all my siblings that too. Sakura said._

 _Flashback end_

tensei finally reached the middle schoolers who are competing with the high schoolers to represent japan in a big tennis final match game. Hello my name is tensei hikaru I am the new member of the middle school tennis game, she said. Good now that we have everyone we can go to the hotel, tezuka said. H-hotel, tensei stuttered. Yeah a hotel we have to sleep somewhere Baka fshhhhhhhhh, kaido said. As they went in the checkin sakura was wondering how she was going to be able to pull this off since in a hotel they will most likely find out she a girl. Wow this place is really big, momoshiro said. Not really it's actually quite small compared to my room, yukimaru said. Sakura was the only one who was uneasy and ryoma noticed it. He decided to let all the boys take a bath. Hoi, tensei u coming, ryoma said. No I have to write a letter to my family letting them know I'm doing well so go on without me, she responded. Kamio heard everything and was getting suspicious. Hoi I think tensai is a girl, he told everyone. Everyone was laughing at him because they thought he was crazy so they didn't believe him. The only way to prove it is after tensei takes a shower we will see if tensei is actually a boy.

while sakura was in the shower kamio was choosing someone to go check to see if tensei was really a boy or girl. Kamio then chose sengoku who thought it would be lucky if it was a girl and be disgusting if it was a boys. Sakura was drying her hair when sengoku came bursting in on her and saw her body her full d cup breast her flat stomach good butt and pretty face with long pink hair. Sengoku yelled while getting a nose bleed and passing out. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, sakura screamed because she was suprised by him. The rest if the boys came and blushed a deep shade of red and sakura except syuskue. Sakura hurriedly put on some clothes and explained why she was dressed like a boy. They were suprised a girl loved tennis that much to actually go through all of that. Sakura was ashamed yet thankful she was able to be a girl and stay a girl. They accepted she was a girl and only hoped she can actually play now that that's taken care of can u put on some clothes, akaya said trying to hide his blushing face. No thnx I never sleep with clothes on, she said. We'll ur in a room full of teenage boys anything can happen, yūta said. So, she said. Saaa why should she hide such a beautiful body away from us it really would be a wate to hide it nice full breast lots of curves well built i think she's fine, fuji said. It made all the boys blush and stare. I'm gonna put on clothes now. How did u know she would put on clothes if u said that aniki, yūta asked.

i didn't I was just being honest, he answered. They all were suprised by what syuskue said and were supriingly mad about it or jealous. Sakura came back and went to bed but the boys decided to have a little talk. I know u guys are falling for sakura and I'm not gonna lose, saeki said. Huh u guys think ur gonna beat me, kai said. Well it looks like war for sakura heart isn't it, atobe stated and tezuka agreed.


End file.
